


Baby (Part eight)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Baby [9]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/F/M relations, Multi, NSFW, Polyamorous relationship, Strong Language, bondage (don’t forget a safe word folks), heavily detailed smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern AU. Baby is bored and needs some attention while Ivar is away, when he comes home he's got quite the surprise.
Relationships: Poly relationship - Relationship, m/f/m relations - Relationship
Series: Baby [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352626
Kudos: 4





	Baby (Part eight)

In my needy state I could only listen to Ragnars clacking and clicking for so long before growing tiresome and peeking in on him in his home office. He was none the wiser, grumbling to himself that he ihated this shit, dragging file after file over to the updated Ragnarssons Inc. system he'd been dealing with this past week.

Ragnar angrily pressing a specific key and moaning in complaint had me holding onto the doorknob, creaking it open even more without so much as notice. I was bored beyond reason, Ivar was off on his brother's yearly cabin weekend hunt, leaving me lonely. At least when Ivar was home he would occupy my time with numerous things.

Last month he took me to the local museum, pointing out more stars than the tour guide actually knew. The blonde haired woman grimaced every time he pointed out something she'd missed.

"You need something, baby?" Ragnar asked, not even bothering to peer over his shoulder, just kept dragging and dropping files.

"You're still working." I pouted.

"I know."

"Are you almost done?"

"I wish." Daddy huffed, clicking the mouse extra hard with a defeated sigh. He'd been working for hours now, leaving me bored out of my fucking mind. I had already painted my nails, played with my hair and did my make up. I even dressed up in the cutest pajama set with their names monogrammed on the back. "This fucking new system is pointless! Transferring all these files has been a nightmare."

I abandoned my post and slipped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I breathed him in as he sat back in my embrace, smiling when he patted my hands.

"Maybe you should take a break."

"Feeling neglected baby?" Daddy chuckled and kissed my wrist.

"Maybe."

"Maybe you should come sit on my lap then." Ragnar tilted his head and gave me the look I'd been searching for all day.

Perfect.

....

Daddy made sure I did more than just sit on his lap, having me stand over his leg first as he smoothed his hands along the outside of my thighs. A break seemed to be just what he needed as he massaged my skin, pulling it tight before snapping it back, guiding me lower on to his thigh, having me ride it slowly.

Then the spanks came, fast. His large hands keeping me steady against his chest as I panted over his shoulder. Daddy didn't say I had to count but here I was breathing out the number after each blow.

"Now what do you say?" Daddy asked lowly, spanking me even harder. "Say thank you." That slap echoed so nicely in his office, the sound bouncing off the built-in shelves.

"T-thank you." I lurched forward even more, grinding myself down on him, the friction quickly building and I wondered briefly if I'd make a spot on his sweatpants but thought better of it.

"Louder baby, I can't hear you." Ragnar hummed and spanked me hard.

"Thank you! Thank you Daddy." I moaned and kept rocking against him, chasing my release without care.

"Is this what you want, hmm? It sure feels like it," he laughed when I gasped as fingers fit between us, using his thumb to circle my clit even more through the material of my shorts. "Oh baby, you're going to soak right through Daddy's pants. Keep going."

Ragnar fisted the back of my shorts, pulling them up and tight against me as I rode his leg. With my ass on fire and my slick surely staining the material underneath me now I cried out his name as I came. Daddy brushed back my hair and held me close, urgently kissing me before maneuvering me up and over the side of his desk.

I took the time while Daddy peeled down my shorts and his pants to try and catch my breath. It didn't last long and I hiccuped into the wood once he breached his cock inside me.

Daddy thrusted into me hard, the edge of his desk was definitely going to leave some bruises on my hips. He moaned loud when I pushed myself up, one arm looping around the back of his head to keep his mouth close to my hear. I loved hearing the sounds he made from fucking me like he needed me. Especially from behind.

I gripped Daddy's hair tight, making little noises of my own when he held onto my hips after groping my breasts under my top, fucking me further onto the the desk.

"Fuck, you're my best girl," Ragnar kissed and nipped the side of my neck, tonguing over the love bite he just gave it. "Needy little thing, you just can't help yourself."

"I need you Daddy." I panted, digging my nails into the surface when he held my arms down. "A-all the time. Oh! Don't stop Daddy."

"Not a fucking chance baby," he bit down on my shoulder, his thighs slapping against my own. "Not until you're full with me. Shit I can feel you baby, cum for me. Cum for Daddy baby."

I squealed when his hand connected with my ass one more time, the force behind it laying me out flat as Daddy helped me cum with his thumb back in its place. I sobbed into the desk and my legs started to shake when Daddy slammed into me one more time before groaning my name, filling me up just like he said.

"I think I need to take more breaks." Daddy laughed, getting himself back into his pants as I did the same.

....

I dropped my laundry basket as soon as I heard my phone buzz the following night. Nearly tumbling over the side of my bed, grabbing my phone just in time to unlock it.

Ivars name and face glowed on the screen as I opened it to a live FaceTime feed. Damn I missed him. He'd been gone for three whole days now and I was clearly distraught. Ivar and I hadn't been apart since the beginning of our relationship, so to be without him being in my arms reach was getting to me.

He flashed me that killer smile, a rosy tone gracing his face.

"There she is," Ivar slurred a little, a half empty beer bottle in the other hand as he sat on a couch. "There's my girl."

He laughed and told me to quiet down when I squealed, "Daddy!", that his brothers were just in the other room.

"I miss you like crazy," Ivar finished what was left in his bottle, a little trickled down his chin and without a second thought, I watched his tongue sneak out to grab it. "You're behaving like a good girl, right?" He just had to emphasize it with an eyebrow wiggle. "No trouble?"

"No trouble Daddy, I promise."

"That's a damn-hey! Is that mine?" Ivar titled his head and phone to get a better look at me in one of his shirts.

"Maaaybe." I giggled at his expression when I winked.

"Bad baby, you lied. You are all trouble!" He laughed and instructed me to show him what I was wearing that before his brothers came and joined him. I held my phone up at just the right angles as I rolled and arched my body to look as appetizing as possible, make him miss me even more than he had before this little late night call.

When I sat back on my haunches, showing Daddy Ivar that only had his shirt tied around my stomach and a pair of matching black underwear, he swore loudly. It was my turn to laugh and I got him to do it again when I gave myself a light spank, telling him my ass has his name on it.

"You're god damn right it does! Look at that-hey!"

There was a scuffle on Ivars end, resulting in the slurring voices of his brothers along with exaggerated smooches.

"Oh Y/N I love you so much, wah wah wah..."  
I couldn't tell which brother it was but soon I was face to screen with a glassy eyed Hvitserk, his cheeks a shade I'd never seen before.

"Oh my Odin! Whatcha’ wearin’?" Hvitserk practically poked himself in the eye trying to catch a quick glimpse before I covered my legs with a pillow.

"That's it! Give it back!"

"Not one for covering up I see. No wonder you're in love Ivar!"

The phone was suddenly in Ubbe's hand, waving it around in the air as he laughed at his brother. They all joked that he was a smitten kitten, that he'd lost his edge now. Sigurd popped in briefly, clearly the light weight in the group as he could just barely tell me they didn't mean it, that they actually liked me.

"Shut up! Give me-sorry baby." Ivar finally got his phone back, rolling his eyes as I laughed at their exchange.

"Sorry baby!" The other three sing-songed out of frame.

"I gotta go. A few broken fingers are in the near future. Sleep tight baby, I'll be home soon. Don't worry." He gave me a devious wink and left me to destroy his drunken brothers.

....

The last few days and nights blurred together as Daddy kept me occupied. We went out to dinner, saw a movie and snuggled on the couch when he was finally done transferring those files.

He wanted to make it up to me and he did, carrying me bridal style into our bedroom. Daddy made quick work of my clothes, settling between my legs after telling me he was going to make me cum as many times as he could with a satisfied grin. Ivar definitely got that from his father when his face popped into my head.

I stirred against Ragnars chest, feeling hotter than usual. It wasn't until I barely felt a kiss on my shoulder did I open my eyes. Daddy was asleep in front of me so that only meant...

"Daddy's home, baby." Ivar whispered then pressed another kiss to my shoulder, sniffling into my hair. My whole body sang for him as I rolled over, his eyes glinting when a passing car lit up his face.

"Daddy," I hummed and wiggled my way closer to him, letting him wrap me up in his arms. He smelled foreign, of burnt wood chips and fresh air. "I missed you so much."

"Shh baby," Ivar hushed me, pulling me further to the other side of the bed where he tucked me under him, caging in my head with his arms. "Not so loud. Can you be quiet for me? Let me have a little bit of you for myself. I missed you baby."

I nodded, already feeling Ivar's hands pinching and moving my legs for him to fit. He brushed his fingers along my slit, getting some of my arousal on them before he slipped in one of his fingers. I gasped but he covered it with his other hand, giving me a knowing look before scissoring in another. I melted against him, breathing through my nose. Ivar smiled, curling his digits inside me.

I thought he just wanted a taste of me but he was soon doing some wiggling of his own, pulling his cock out of his boxers and right into my pussy. I yelped under his hand, arching up into him. He moaned as quietly as he could muster, holding my face in his hand a little tighter, then rested his forehead in the crook of my neck.

"Fucks sake baby girl, did you get tight on me? Feels so good to be inside this pussy baby. It's been torture not coming home to you." Daddy kept his voice low and his thrusts deep and slow.

I made a sound under his hand when he moved one of my legs further apart, hitting a new spot that left me panting and damn near gnawing at his palm. I slipped my arms under his, drawing my nails down his firm back like the first time. Ivar bit down on my neck as he fucked into me.

"Bad fucking baby, you can't d-do that. Do you want to wake Ragnar up? Shit." I could tell Daddy was close already, his cock twitching when he pulled out slightly. He carried on with his fluid thrusts, whimpering in my ear to cum with him.

Ivar wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close after we climaxed together. He'd just pressed a tired kiss to my forehead, my head on his chest as we started to drift.

"Welcome home, son." Daddy grumbled, a heard smile in his sleepy tone.

....

I woke up to an empty stomach and an even emptier bed. Neither Daddy in sight when I reached out to touch their respective spots, though they were still slightly warm.

I hissed when I stood on shaky legs, Daddy's desk had in fact left behind purple reminders, not to mention the way Ivar had rocked into me last night. I was sore all right, in all the right places.

After my shower and finding more and more little blots of fading bruises I got dressed and made my way downstairs to the delicious smell of Ivar's specialty waffles.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I heard them talking as quietly as they could, saying things they didn't want me to hear.

"..think. But do you think she'll like it though?" The griddle sizzled as Ivar asked whatever he was asking.

"Ivar, this is Y/N we're talking about," Daddy reassured his youngest, "She'll love whatever you have planned. When has she said no to anything?"

My legs gave out at that, Daddy was right. I hadn't denied anything with them, I didn't need or want to. I craved Ivars heavy hand just as much as Daddy's soothing spanks and pinches.

I finally strode into the kitchen, eyeing Daddy, sitting shirtless at the island in a new pair of sweatpants while Ivar cooked. Apparently for more than just the three of us by the looks of the stacked fluffy squares, the mountain of bacon and set out mugs for coffee.

"Morning sleepy head." Daddy ribbed, snatching me up in his arms for a quick hug and scratchy rub of his stubbled chin on my neck.

"Hope you're hungry baby." Ivar grinned over his shoulder. "I bet you are after all you've been through this week. Ragnar told me about your neediness in the office the other day," this time Ivar turned around and mock scolded me, mischief behind those baby blues, "Bad baby. I asked if you trouble and come to find out you're begging to get fucked senseless in his office." He shook his head, his grown out hair dancing along his shoulders.

"I wasn't trouble." I pouted and sat down next to Ragnar, snagging a piece of bacon.

"Mmhmm. Not the way I heard it." Ivar snickered and finished up the waffles, setting out the plate and making mine for me. He even cut up my food just how I liked it.

I tried asking all the right questions, what they were talking about but they just gave each other knowing looks and assuring me that nothing was out of the ordinary. I didn't believe them and they weren't budging.

It wasn't until later that night did I come to understand what they were discussing and why they kept it quiet. They snuck up on me in the hallway, pawing at me and shoving me into the bedroom.

I faintly remembered fondly what they talked about in some sort of secrecy from a few months ago. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I couldn't wait.

Total control.  
That's what my Daddies were planning. Ivar dug in his bag from his trip, unveiling a lengths of neon pink nylon rope, still in its packaging. He ripped it off with a grin, ordering me to hop up on the bed. I did without question, gnawing on my lips in a fervor and curiosity for what he had intended to do with it.

The silky rope hit the floor with a thud as I sat back watching the two of them whisper to each other, making sure I couldn't hear the exchange. Ragnar soon nodded at Ivar, giving him the go ahead and he stepped towards me, pulling me to him by my ankles.

"Daddy has a surprise for you," Ivar eyed me while twisting the cord around his wrist. "Do you want to know what it is?"

I nodded hastily, my mouth going dry when he gave me the answer.

"Eager little thing. Since you can't keep your hands or your feet to yourself," he looked down at my legs, my toes digging into his shins just enough for me to feel the small screws that held the plates there. "I'm going to have to fix that, aren't I? Remember those little videos I showed you before I left?" I nodded again. "Good girl, that's what I want to do to you. Can Daddy do that?"

"You're gonna tie me up?" My heart started to race when Ivar beamed, his teeth looking sharp as ever like I were a fit meal. When I looked over at Daddy he had a similar evil grin on his face.

....

"How's that? Nothing numb right?" Ivar asked and asked again, making sure the Shibari handcuff knot on wrists were spaced out like he'd researched. I told him I was fine and then he went on to check the leg restraints, he'd wrapped them apart, securing my knees in a beautifully bent position. It was awkward as hell but felt oddly satisfying.

"How do you feel baby?" Ragnar asked, practically drawing blood on his knuckles as he bit down on them.

"I feel like a present." I smiled, wiggling my fingers as they were bound in front of me. It made me giddy with uncertainty at their plans for me.

"Damn baby, you are a gift." Daddy's tone dropped obscenely low, once again giving Ivar a nod of some sort and suddenly I was rolled over, my arms were jelly the instant I laid on my stomach, my face mushed into the bed with my hips in the air as high as they could possibly go.

Ivar was on me, fingering over the nylon around my bare legs. They left me in my matching pajama set and I wondered sadly if they were going to ruin it.

I really hope they don't cut me out of these shorts...  
Thankfully, Daddies didn't ruin my clothes, stretched them a little but that was the worst of it. Ivar pushed up my shirt, exposing my back for his mouths liking. He kept kissing me there, all the while gripping my hips and shoving my shorts down as far as they'd ago against my ties.

Ivar moved my legs apart and with a gratifying grunt of my pet name he dove into eating me out. I sobbed into the bed, letting him ravish me with his tongue and illicit sounds. Daddy really enjoyed these ropes, touching them over and over as he split me open with his fingers.

I moved my hips, arching away only for Ivar to pull me back towards his face, his slick fingers now reached around me, just barely rubbing my clit in a semi- circle. I cried again, gasping for air when Ragnar grabbed a handful of my hair, bringing me up to catch my breath.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying this." Daddy shook my hair a little, his beautiful eyes glazed over into black.

"Yes," I whined, pushing myself up. "I am."

Daddy pet my head and situated himself under my hands, pulling his cock out in his stroking hand. "Then let's see you enjoy this."

He grabbed my bound wrists, replacing his hand with my own. Daddy hissed the minute my mouth covered him, a firm grip on my hair after he too touched the rope on my arms.

Ivar kept up his ministrations, showing me just how much he missed me. He wasn't concerned with being too loud this time, humming against my slick with purpose. Daddy covered my hands with his own then, thrusting up into my mouth desperately.

"Fucks sake baby, you're gonna swallow me whole. You're doing so good, letting us use you like this. Keep going baby, Daddy's almost there." Daddy couldn't keep quiet any longer, panting heavily as he spilled his load down my throat. I swallowed as much as could, feeling some of his seed seep out of my mouth. Ivar moved and grabbed my throat from behind, angling my head back at an odd angle as he kissed my forehead.

He used his signal for me to roll over, my pussy longing for him to slide back home which he did immediately. Ivar held my legs apart, sliding in and out until it drove me crazy, my restraints feeling tighter with my need for release.

Ivar grabbed my face, moaning for me to open my mouth before he spit into it, huffing out a breath when I swallowed it down. I whined, arching up when he turned my face just in time to catch Ragnar getting himself together as he rolled off the bed.

"You like him watching, don't you baby? I felt you the other night," Ivar breathed in my ear, licking the shell of it with a moan of his own. "You're a fucking slut for me, look at you all fucked out."

I answered with a whimper, nodding my head into his chest as he railed into me. I squeezed my legs around his waist, keeping him in just the right spot.

"D-daddy, I can't-please can I cum now? I've been good!" My brain screamed when Ivar turned my head to Daddy, making me look at him as I started to unwind.

"You've been so good, baby. So fucking good." Daddy brought his hand up to my throat, giving it a squeeze. "Look at him, is this what you want? You want him to see you get fucking fucked. Watch his little baby come undone. You're so close baby, I can feel you squeezing me. You like being used. Shit! Cum for me, cum for us."

I choked out a whimper as I came around him, my pussy still pulsating when Ivar finally came inside me. He let my throat go, an exasperated sound barely getting the chance to leave my lips. Even though he was finished he kept circling his hips against mine, kissing my neck when all I could muster was a faint repeat of, "Daddy..."  
Ragnar was prepared like usual, cleaning me up as Daddy Ivar untied me, kissing my imprinted wrists.

"You ok baby? I didn't hurt you, right?"

"No Daddy," I snuggled into his chest, finally able to wrap my arms around him. "I liked it. A lot."

"Uh oh, I think we created a needy baby." Daddies laughed at that.

I suppose they were right. As I drifted off between them, my mind reeled with howthey'd string me up next time.

The possibilities...


End file.
